mvdndfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Create a Character.
Step 1. Where is your character from? Characters in Multiverse are known as Manifestations. Prior to their creation, it's as if their universe didn't exist. The fact that a player has given that character the opportunity at life, also means they've sparked the life of an entire universe existing parallel to the original. Manifestations feel at home in their universe of origin, since it was also crafted around them. Though, when they travel to other universes, it may cause ripples in their existence. The first step in creating a character is deciding what universe your character is from. The possibilities are limitless in this area and are left to the creativity of the player. He or she may choose a pre-existing one to use as a reference, or create their own place of origin. Many forms of media are often used as these pre-existing universes, since the player may have a better understanding of the timeline that already exists, and it is sometimes easier to branch off the timeline into your story and biography compared to creating an entirely new one. After they've decided their place of origin, they just need to come up with a Name, Back story, Biography, What they we're doing prior to the events that brought the party together, and what they had on them before they met the party. This covers the back story and helps develop the basis of how you should rp your character during the session. Step 2. What's your style? Encounter's are battles between the party and hostiles. What the player's Combat-Style is will help determine their role in these encounters. The three basic Combat-style's are physical, magical, and ranged. Physical fighters prefer close-quarters combat and melee weapons. Magical fighters prefer to use spells and abilities that require intelligence to empower. Ranged fighters keep a distance from enemies and use long-ranged weapons in combat. For players who are new to pnp-style games, it's suggested that a player choose one of these areas and mold their character around it. A player may have their character play with more than one of these style's, but should be aware of the concept "Jack of all trades, Master of none". Step 3. How special are you? Multiverse's stat system consists of the following: Constitution Strength Defense Speed Accuracy Intelligence Willpower Luck Fortitude Initially players will have 5 points in each of these areas, and be allowed 8 points to allocate among them. A player may also reduce any of these skills to 1 in order to raise another. In the event that one of these stats falls below 1, the player will go into a coma and become defenseless. Step 4. What are your skills? Before a player's character is finished, they need to select 10 skills that their character will unlock as they go through. They will need to pick another 10 for each stage as well. The player may design their skills to be more centered around their character, but they must be reviewed by the DM prior to the session to ensure that they are fair. A player may choose an already existing skill from our list of skills that has already been approved, but be aware that a dm does hold the right to ban certain skills from his or her session that they find overpowered, game-breaking, or unfair. The first skill a player needs to have each stage is a special. special skills are once per session(OPS) skills that will pack a punch. If a player is creating their own, they need to find the balance of a powerful OPS skill vs. an unfair one. The latter 9 skills a player must choose will be normal skills that the player will unlock as they level up, and can use freely as they permit. For the first stage, a player will unlock a skill every level (from level 1 to 9). Each stage after that the player will unlock their special skill at the begining of the stage, and a skill every other level after that. Step 5. Make your player sheet. The last thing you'll need before you can play is your player sheet. Templates are currently uploaded on the forums, and a DM will need these before he can introduce your character to the party. After you fill out these sheets with all of the information you've made so far, you're ready to play! Good Luck and be safe as you journey through the depths of the Multiverse.